


'Cause You Make Me Move

by mandachka



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandachka/pseuds/mandachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little saccharine moment between Maks and Meryl before their Disney night performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Make Me Move

**Author's Note:**

> My first Maksyl drabble-type fic (:

“You rekindle the fire within me - in regards to anything to do with dance.”

The moment those words come out, he winces internally. He keeps forgetting about the damn cameras that surround them, and can’t help but say what he thinks.

For God’s sake, he’s Maksim Chmerkovskiy. When has he  _not_  been straightforward and blunt?

He knows that the second half of the statement sounds strange, but in a rare moment of panic, the words just slipped out.

Hey, at least it wasn’t, “and that’s why I love you.”, isn’t it?

♡

They’re backstage, and she’s running over the routine briefly. They’re due to go on in five minutes, and he’s just pacing back and forth – something that rarely ever happens before a performance.

“You’re doing it again, you know.”

“Doing what?”

“Your nervous walk.” She smiles cheekily at him, and one glance at that smile of hers is enough to make him forget about the stress, even if only for a few short moments.

“Yeah, I wasn’t joking, Mer. I can’t do comedy.” He tenses up again, rubbing his neck, and she sighs.

“Hey, hand.” She touches his left hand lightly, and holds out her other hand expectantly. He gives her a strange look, and brings his hand down to hold hers.

“You can do this, okay?  _We_  can do this. We’ve got this, Maks.” She sees him relax visibly, but she can tell that he’s still slightly edgy.

“You’re not doing this alone, yeah? You’ve got me.” She squeezes his hands, before letting go to wrap her arms around his neck to hug him. He hugs her back tightly, and it’s in this moment that she knows he’s relaxed.

“I’m here with you.” She says softly when she pulls back slightly, looking up at him.

He smiles at her, a full-blown  _Maksim Chmerkovskiy_  grin, and reaches down to kiss her forehead, and in that moment, he feels like with her by his side, they could take on the world together.

♡

_“Make them dance_

_Just like you_

_Cause you make me move_

_Yeah you always make me go_

_I’ll run away with your footsteps_

_I’ll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you”_

_~ Find You_


End file.
